


Cat's Cradle

by anonony



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Animal Trafficking, Baby's first smut, Biting, Catboy Lance, Catboys & Catgirls, Eventual Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Wall Sex, actual kidnapping, catboy keith, near kidnapping, oh god what am i DOING, some blood, this really wasn't supposed to have a plot and then it did im sorry, this sounds way kinkier than the overly vanilla thing this will probably end up being
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonony/pseuds/anonony
Summary: Lance hated his rival, Keith, for stealing the win out from under him at the last catboy show competition. But when the unexpected happens, he starts to warm to the boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing im publishing that will have smut in it and it won't even be until like, chapter 4 or something. i shouldn't be as embarrassed about this as i am, i know. 
> 
> Anyway, in this fic catboys are a/b/o, humans are just human. Catboys can talk to each other (like secret life of pets style) but humans can't understand them. They can understand human speech to an extent, and some really smart catboys have learned some basic sign language, like our modern day gorillas. For the most part they are kept on as helpers and pets. 
> 
> They're also on average about a foot shorter than humans. So, Keith and Lance are a little under 5 foot. Keith is still slightly shorter, obviously. They are fully developed adults, though, no kid-like proportions. 
> 
> Alright, now that I've put way too much thought into this world i made for porn, enjoy.

“Mrow,”

“Lance, you’ve had enough.”

“Mrow!”

“Lance!” Allura said, admonishing the catboy on the table. He purred at her, giving his best kitten eyes. Allura sighed as Lance rubbed his head against her arm. She sighed. “Alright, one more, but that’s it.”

He smiled as Allura passed a brush over his hair and what showed of his fur. He hummed and purred as she used just barely the amount of pressure he liked around his ears. 

She looked around the room, sizing up the other catboys and catgirls and their owners. She was probably biased, but she was sure that Lance was the best looking one there. 

She jumped as Lance went from purring contentedly to hissing. He bristled and turned to the door, Allura following her eyes and smiling. 

She waved over to the man and catboy who had just run in, nodding to the table beside her. Shiro, slightly out of breath, smiled back and took it, helping Keith jump onto the cold surface. “I almost thought you weren’t going to make it,” She said, trying to cool Lance down. He was bristling, completely turned away from Keith.

Shiro tried to catch his breath, quickly brushing Keith’s longer hair. Keith was as neutral with his expression as ever. “So did I,” he confessed, “Someone was being fussy.” Keith looked up to glare at his owner, quiet as ever. “Plus, we’re moving apartments, so there’s a lot of stuff everywhere.”

Allura giggled, “Oh, you’re moving?”

Shiro nodded, “That gold medal from the last competition finally got us enough money for a security deposit on a nice place for the two of us.” Lance slumped on the table at the reminder of Keith’s win last time. “It’s closer to my work and to the convention center, so I should be able to go to competitions more often.”

Allura brightened at that, though Lance sulked further. “That’s wonderful. We look forward to competing with you.” She turned, “Keith you’re looking especially shiny today.”

Keith didn’t often look smug, not like Lance did. But he raised his head in some sort of pride, showing off his long hair. 

Lance glanced over his shoulder at Keith, “I thought you said all the fancy grooming stuff was stupid.” He said in cat language that Shiro and Allura couldn’t understand. 

Keith smirked at him, “Well, you seem to like it, and you did win all your way to second place,” He said, “I thought I’d try it out.” Lance scowled and turned back away, his ears flat as Allura tried to pet him and calm him down. “Do you like it?” Keith asked. 

Lance grumbled, “oh, just lovely,” he said as sarcastically as he could. Keith still seemed pleased. 

“Competitors, line up,” the organizer said. 

Keith and Lance jumped off the table, walking alongside their owners, and lining up one behind the other. “Good luck,” Keith whispered to Lance.

Lance all but snarled at him as he jogged forward alongside Allura.

“Here comes Lancelot Altea, with owner and trainer Allura Altea.” The commentator said as Lance and Allura ran by, “Lancelot is an interesting case for these competitions, an omega male, which is rare enough in itself, he’s larger than your typical omega catboy, and stronger and faster, allowing him to take on the more physical challenges.”

“Yes, but he certainly hasn’t sacrificed his typical omega beauty, has he?” the second commentator said, “Once he retires from competition, he’ll be prime breeding stock, I’d bet anything on it.”

Lance was slightly uncomfortable with the comments. He tried to focus on the applause from the audience. 

“Now, here comes another unusual case, Keith Shirogane, led by owner and trainer Takashi Shirogane. Keith’s a full Alpha Male, through and through, but, the opposite of Lancelot, he’s a bit small for an Alpha. But don’t let that make you underestimate him. The strange thing about him is that unlike most show catboys is that he’s a rescue, saved from the streets by his owner.”

“Typically, strays aren’t allowed in these competitions, but you can tell just by his natural ability why an exception was made,” the second commenter said. “It seems he’s had some more grooming done since the competition two months ago where he won gold.”

“Looks like an interesting lineup so far,” the first commenter said as they all got into positions. 

First their came the physical examinations, some vet expert walking down the line and checking the appearance of each cat boy. Lance enjoyed being preened, making sure to turn up the charm when the examiner came to him. The vet gave an amused chuckle as Lance insisted on being pat on the head.

The best part is he could see Keith rolling his eyes at him. Keith was stiff as a board for his own examination, but, he was plenty beautiful, even Lance had to admit that. 

And boy did Lance hate admitting that.

The real challenge was the athletic portion of the competition. Keith was fast, Lance knew. Lance used to be the fast one, but when Keith started competing, he left Lance in the dust. But Lance had been preparing, ever since Keith had pulled ahead of him. He would run this whole obstacle course into the GROUND if he had to. 

The buzzer went off and Lance shot down the course like he had been trained to do. It was practically a parkour course, one filled with acrobatic tricks only the most flexible of humans could really do. Catboys, however, had an easier time. 

He scurried up the rock wall, ziplined back down, jumped over the rolling logs, and most importantly, ran without missing a single step. He saw Allura waiting and cheering him on at the end past the finish line and he leapt for it with a flourish. 

Allura came up and hugged him, making sure to get him water and food and petting him as he’s breathing fast, but he’s more concerned with looking at the score. He smirked. A personal best. 

As Allura’s practically forcefeeding him, he looks back to the start of the track where Keith is lining up. Keith’s ear twitches as his tail swooshes back and forth behind him. His eyes met Lance’s across the track and he gave him a little wave. Lance frowns. What’s this guy’s game?

Lance wanted to look away, but dammit if it wasn’t fascinating see him so laser focused in. His muscles rippled with every move. The way he moved from obstacle to obstacle was less the trained muscle memory Lance had been using and more like he was just out for his every day stroll. Keith belonged on the course and was so fluid and fast…it was mesmerizing. 

Lance and Allura were still by the finish line as Keith crossed it, Shiro there, to cheer for him and give him his own food and water. Keith, however, turned and looked straight at Lance, smiling.

Lance scowled, convinced Keith was mocking him despite no cruelty in his face. He turned up to the scoreboard and his face fell. Keith’s time was less than a second faster than Lance’s.

Lance sighed. It was close enough that with scores from grooming and a closer examination of the tapes, Lance could pull ahead to win gold, but…damn it. There was nothing to be done about it now. 

Lance gave a comforting purr and rub against Allura before retreating to the preparation room. He suddenly wasn’t in the mood for the rest of this competition. 

He was only in there for a matter of seconds when Keith followed behind him. “What’s wrong?” He asked. 

Lance rolled his eyes, sitting on his table. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” He curled up, turning away from him. 

Keith jumped on the table across from him. “Don’t you think this whole jealousy thing is getting kinda old?”

“Jealousy?” Lance said, “What jealousy? There’s no jealousy here.”

“Come on,” Keith said, “Our humans are friends. Why can’t we be?”

Lance hissed. “We’re competitors. Rivals. We can’t be friends when all I want to do is defeat you.” 

Keith scoffed, “I think you’d have to have an actual chance at beating me to make us rivals.” 

Lance glared at him in shock and anger. Keith’s face fell as he realized how Lance had taken it. “Wait…Lance it was a joke, I—“

Lance jumped off his table and walked to the exit door, just to get away from Keith, all his fur feeling on edge. “Wait,” Keith said, trying to chase after him, “Lance, hold on, I’m sorry, I—“

Keith reached out to grab Lance’s arm, only for Lance to turn on him, hissing and spitting and swatting him with his claws. He nicked Keith in the forearm, barely breaking the skin. “Don’t touch me you-you—you dirty alleycat!”

That got Keith to back down. Lance actually felt a little guilty, pulling class on him, but he was still frustrated and twitchy, so he turned and stormed out of the room, searching for some peace and quiet. 

The moment he stepped out, he was face to face with the second commentator, the one who kinda creeped him out, holding a bag and a needle. The commentator looked just as surprised as he was, but he was more prepared. Lance only had time to let out a quick yowl before the bag went over his head and the needle stuck in his arm. 

Lance tried to struggle against the arms of his cat-napper, but he could quickly feel himself going numb and cold from where he was injected. “Pretty little thing, aren’t ya?” the commenter muttered, dragging the struggling Lance down the hallway, “I might not sell ya at all. Keep you around for personal use.”

If Lance wasn’t already cold from the injection, he’d have frozen hearing that. He’d heard about things like this, humans who trafficked catboys and girls and used them for…disturbing purposes. He kept struggling, but he didn’t have enough strength or momentum left. All he could do was lie there, and hope Allura would come back and find him. 

He could hear himself being dragged through the door onto the hot gravel. It was a silly thing to complain about overall, but he dreaded what this would do to his beautiful clothes Allura had picked out for him. 

He was propped up against something hard and cool. A van maybe? It was getting difficult to think…he heard a car door and keys. 

This was it. The moment he was loaded into the van there was no going back, Allura wouldn’t be able to find him. He couldn’t go home. A tear rolled down his face hitting the bag on his head. 

The man was struggling to lift him up and stuff him in the trunk. Lance had gone completely numb, unable to fight back at all. 

Suddenly, he heard a screech above him and the man let him go. Lance fell heavy on the asphalt as the man yelled. The yell was intermixed with hissing and a cat scream as someone seemed to be attacking him. 

The fighting moved away, replaced with car doors slamming shut. An engine started and Lance could feel the van moving away, though he was no longer on it. 

Someone was still there, and Lance listened to them kneel down beside him, ripping the bag off his head. It took a moment for Lance’s eyes to adjust, but he heard, “Lance, are you okay?”

Lance blinked his eyes, looking up at Keith. He stared down at him, full of concern. He looked like he had the beginnings of bruises on his arm and blood on his claws. “Lance!” Keith said, holding him, “It’s okay. Lance, I got you.” Keith held him close, wiping the tear from Lance’s face. “I got you, it’s okay.”

Lance used all the mobility that he had to grip Keith’s arm and hold on tight. 

 

“In second place we have…Keith Shirogane!”

There was scattered applause that quickly petered out as everyone realized no one was coming up to claim the prize. The people looked around for a moment, all muttering to each other, and a few even saw Shiro running back and forth behind the doors, panicked. 

“Ahem,” the announcer cleared her throat. “In first place, we have, Lancelot Altea!” 

Again, scattered applause, then silence as everyone looked around. Allura was also running behind the doors, equally panicked. 

Back there, Shiro and Allura crossed paths. “Have you checked the bathrooms?” Shiro demanded.

“I just came from there!” Allura said, “I’ve checked every room I can think of and no sign of them!”

Shiro ran his prosthetic hand through his hair. “They can’t have just disappeared.” He said, “Maybe they went outside?”

“Why would they do that?”

“I don’t know!” He took deep breaths trying to calm down. “I don’t…I don’t know…”

Allura put a comforting hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “We’ll find them,” She said, trying to be more comforting than she felt. “Come on, it can’t hurt to check outside. Lets go.”

The second they stepped out onto the parking lot, they saw two figures crouched in the middle, perfectly still. Shiro recognized first Keith’s mullet-like hair and ears, and ran forward. Allura saw Lance’s clothes just a second later, recognizing his clothes in Keith’s arms.

By the time they reached them, Lance had enough mobility to hold onto Keith as best as he could, shaking lightly. Keith held him, petting him between the ears. 

“Lance!” Allura said, kneeling down to collect him in her arms. Lance let out a weak ‘mrow,’ “Oh, Lance what happened to you?” 

She picked him up princess style, and he nuzzled into her. Shiro helped Keith to stand looking at his injuries, “Oh geez. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up. Come on.” Keith nodded, walking under his own power, but stuck close to Lance to ensure he was okay. 

Lance let his hand drop behind Allura. It might have just been a reflex, but Keith took it anyway, squeezing it to try and reassure Lance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro move into their new apartment, and find they have some familiar neighbors

Keith was still unsure what he thought of this new apartment. It wasn’t as big as their old place, but they didn’t have to share it with Shiro’s smelly roommate. Right now, though, it felt empty. Maybe it would get better once they finished setting up the furniture, but, still. Somehow the endless white wallpaper was…depressing. 

Most of the time he had Shiro around to distract him, but Shiro had work to go to most of the time. 

Keith grumbled, restless. He felt like he was suffocating in here. 

The good thing was there was a balcony, so that was nice. He could at least go out there and get some air. 

Some stale city air, but it was air. 

Keith leaned against the railing. He closed his eyes, listening to the noises…the sirens, the traffic, the singing….

Singing?

He looked up and saw a furry brown catboy foot hanging from the balcony diagonal from his. It was bouncing rhythmically as faint singing washed over him. Keith listened silently for a few moments, trying to pick out the words. He knew that voice… “Lance?”

The singing and the foot bouncing stopped. In a flash, the foot disappeared and a head popped over instead, looking down at him. “Keith?” Lance said. “What, are you stalking me now?”

“No!” Keith said, defensively, “I was…I mean…I live here.”

Lance frowned down at him, his ears twitching. “You’re the one who moved into Mrs. Nesbitt’s apartment?”

Keith shrugged. “I guess. Me and Shiro moved in this weekend. He’s at work now.”

Lance squinted down at him, as though trying to find some secret motivation Keith could be hiding. Not finding any, he retracted his head with a “Hmph!” 

“Hey!” Keith said, calling up, “Come on, I thought we bonded! I cradled you in my arms!”

Lance leaned back over the balcony for a moment. “Don’t remember, didn’t happen.” 

Keith scowled, his ears flat. “Don’t make me come up there.”

“I won’t let you in,” He heard Lance’s voice but didn’t see him.

“I’ll just have to climb up, then,” Keith said. 

“What?” His head reappeared. “You can’t make this climb, you’ll fall to your death!”

Keith looked around the building for handholds. “I can make it,” He said. There was a brick jutting out just below Lance’s balcony. It wouldn’t hold his weight for long, but it’d be enough.

“You’re crazy!” Lance said, “God, please Keith, don’t do this!”

Keith perched on the railing, prepping for the jump. “Clear the bars.”

“Keith!”

Keith jumped and managed to grab ahold of the brick, then jumped off the wall to latch onto the bars of Lance’s railing. 

Keith grunted, using solely his arms to look up into the balcony. Lance covered his eyes, trembling…he looked damn cute. “Hey,” Keith grunted, “A little help?”

Lance peeked through his hands, then let them fall, amazed that Keith seemed to be alive. “Oh my god.” He said, “Oh my god!”

Keith slipped slightly. “Help!” 

Lance rushed over, leaning over the railing to grab Keith by the armpits and using his legs as leverage to pull him up. 

Keith flopped over the railing, falling and taking Lance with him. They ended up with Lance flat on his back, and Keith over him. “Ow,” Lance said, “Get up, you’re heavy.”

Keith pushed himself up on his arms. He had one hand on either side of Lance’s head, and one knee on either side of his hips. Their eyes connected for a moment, Keith hovering over him. Keith felt a rush in his chest, being pulled into those blue eyes…he could stay there forever. 

Lance came to his senses first. “I said get up, dude!” He pushed on Keith’s chest, and Keith reluctantly stood up. 

Lance sat up, but stayed on the floor, hugging his knees, his tail curling in on him. “What are you even doing here?”

“I…” Keith said, “I just wanted to see if you were okay. I haven’t seen you since…” He trailed off. Lance knew perfectly well the last place he saw him. “Anyway, just wanted to make sure you’re alright and stuff.”

“I’m fine,” Lance shot at him. “I just…” He trailed off, looking down, “I’m fine.”

Keith sat down beside him. “Did they catch the guy?”

“No.” Lance muttered. “He turned off the video cameras, and it’s not like I could describe him to the human cops.” 

Keith nodded, “Ah.” Keith leaned in, “Well…how are you feeling now?”

Lance shuffled away from him. “I’m fine.”

“Hey,” Keith said, “I thought we were past this kinda shit.”

“Nope.” Lance curled up on himself. 

Keith frowned at him. He tried to look over at Lance’s face. “I saved your life.” He said bitterly. 

That at least got Lance’s attention, “What, am I supposed to be permanently indebted to you or something?”

“A thank you would be nice,” Keith muttered.

Lance sunk into his arms. “thanks,” he said, barely distinguishable as it was so muffled by his arms. 

Keith thought about being an asshole and making Lance repeat it properly, but that wasn’t why he was here. “I’m worried about you.”

Lance peaked up out of his arms, “Why?”

“You’re being evasive. And quiet,” Keith said. 

Lance snorted, “I meant, why do you care?”

“I actually don’t hate you, Lance.” Keith said, “This whole ‘rivalry’ thing you’ve cooked up is totally just you.”

Lance slumps scooching away. “That makes it worse.”

Keith sighed, trying to be patient, “Why?”

“’Cause,” Lance mutters. “It just. It just is.” Keith waited this time, and it felt like an eternity before Lance said in a voice so low Keith almost missed it, “It’s like you don’t even see me as in your league or whatever.”

“That’s not true,” Keith said. Lance scoffed. “It isn’t! Lance, of course you’re strong competition. You beat me in our latest…” Lance flinched, clearly not wishing to be reminded of that day. “Well, anyway. Just because I don’t hate you doesn’t mean I don’t think of you as fierce competition. I just don’t see why we have to compete when we’re not, like…competing. You know?”

“I don’t get it.” Lance said, “Why would you like me?” 

Keith was the one to frown now. “I…I don’t know. You’re nice. Well, you’re nice to people who aren’t me.” Keith risked scooching closer, “And you really are good at the whole catboy competition stuff.” Lance kept frowning, oddly contemplative. “What’s going on in that head of yours, huh?”

Lance sighed, “I just…I keep thinking back to…that.” He swallowed, “I was so…so…helpless…”

Keith scooched forward again, “Well, yeah,” he said, “anyone would be in that situation.”

“You don’t get it, alpha.” Lance said, his words dripping with poison. “You just…you don’t get it.”

One more scooch and Keith was hip to hip with him. “Try me.”

Lance looked different outside of the competitions, Keith thought. When he was all dolled up, he was something almost supernaturally beautiful. Here, he was still beautiful, but it was more…real. “You don’t know what it’s like to be an omega out there,” He said, “Allura only really entered me in the beauty section, but I…I wanted to prove myself out there, even though every other human thought I was only good for breeding. I wanted to show I was strong, and capable and…” He shuddered.

“Lance,” Keith said, “you’re not incapable because of what happened.” 

“I know that!” Lance snapped at him. “But it’s…it’s…embarrassing! Being an omega that had to be saved by an alpha. Like some cliché.”

“Lance, I just happened to be the one around,” Keith said, “It was a coincidence.”

Lance held himself tighter. “It’s still…I mean I feel…” He swallowed. “Nevermind…”

Keith wanted to ask him more, but Lance was clearly tense as it was. “I…I think I get it.” Keith said. Lance scoffed. “I mean it, I’m…I’m an alley cat. A stray. People don’t think I belong in competitions, ‘cause I’m not a fancy pedigree catboy like you.”

Lance flinched, clearly thinking back to the insults he had thrown at Keith right before he was cat-napped.

“It’s alright,” Keith reassured him. “It’s just…I hear people’s comments too. That I don’t belong in these competitions, that I’m too dirty to breed. And sometimes I feel like if I play into those stereotypes, it’ll just be proving them all right, but I hate that I then have to always choose NOT to play into the stereotypes, ‘cause it feels like they’re still controlling my actions.”

Lance nodded, thoughtfully. “Yeah…”

Keith nudged Lance’s shoulder, “You’re not weak, though, Lance. And being scared or shaken up by what happened is a natural normal way to feel. You’re not proving them right.”

Lance shuddered, and Keith could hear the unshed tears there. “Thanks…” he said reluctantly. “Again.”

Keith smiled. “No problem. Now can we please just be friends?” 

Lance sighed, “Tentative friends,” He said, “Tentative friends who are on the verge of not being friends if you screw something up.” 

Keith rolled his eyes, “I’ll take it.”

Lance got up. “We’re at least close enough friends I’ll let you out the front door so you don’t jump back down.” 

“Oh…” Keith said, “I, um…I kinda forgot the key down there.”

Lance blinked at him in disbelief, “You don’t have a spare or anything?”

Keith shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh…no. We just moved in, so…do you mind if I stay here until Shiro comes home?”

Lance sighed dramatically, opening the glass door to the apartment, “Fine, I guess. Come on in.”

Lance crawled in, comfortable on his hands and knees in his own space. He immediately curled up on the giant blue beanbag in the center of the room.

Keith entered more cautiously, also on all 4’s. “Whoa,” He said, “It’s bigger than our apartment.” 

And way fancier, too. 

There was a large television set up, and a fancy lace (?) cover on the couch. Everything was oddly neat and organized, even the flowers set up all around the room were neat and orderly. Everything gave off the impression of being soft and kind, completely the opposite of his and Shiro’s minimalist functional layout. 

“Well, of course it is,” Lance said, “It’s a 2-bedroom, Mrs. Nesbitt’s old place is just a one-bedroom.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Allura has a roommate?”

Lance looked offended. “The second bedroom’s for ME silly!” 

Keith blinked at him. A whole room for a catboy? “What do you even do in there?”

Lance smirked. “Wanna see?”

A hop skip and a trot later, Keith looked around Lance’s room, which was set up like a mini obstacle course, with the exception of a low round bed raised a foot above the floor. “You train inside?”

“Umm…yeah?” Lance said, “Where do you train?”

Keith went over to sniff the rock wall. Everything was understandably overwhelmingly Lance. “Outside. Shiro takes me down to the park.”

“Huh…” Lance said, “Well…you’re welcome to train here on occasion.” Keith smiled brightly at him. “On occasion, I said.” Lance chastised, “Don’t come knocking down my door all the time.” 

Keith leapt quickly up the wall in barely a few steps. He smirked down at Lance, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

Allura was surprised when Lance wasn’t right inside the door when she turned the lock. She was on time as ever, and usually he liked to greet her. But, his typical beanbag was empty, and the living room as well. She heard the distinct sound of uneven thumping coming from Lance’s room, as though someone were running around. 

Odd for Lance to be training when he expected Allura to come home, but she supposed she would check on him. 

Knocking produced no results, so she opened it just a smidge. She was surprised to see not Lance, but a black-haired catboy. Frowning, she opened the door further, to see Lance and Keith chasing each other around the room. “Keith?”

The catboys froze, looking up at Allura. “What are you doing here?” She asked leaning down to scratch his ears. 

Keith was hesitant, but allowed her. “Mrow,” he said.

Lance hopped up as well, rubbing up against Allura’s legs. “Oh, I’m sorry dear, did I not give you as much attention as Keith?”

“Meow,” Lance chastised her. 

Allura sighed. “Alright, alright. Come on.” She picked Lance up into her arms. “Keith, is Shiro nearby?”

“Mrow,” Keith nodded.

“Alright, lead me to him.”

 

Downstairs, Shiro was in a panic. The new room he was in was small and there wasn’t much place to hide…and Keith was nowhere to be found. “Keith?” He called, as though Keith would pop out of the wall. “Keith?!” 

He ran out into the hallway, but he didn’t see Keith there either. “Keith?” He called, trying desperately not to imagine the horrible kinds of things that might have happened to him. His thoughts had been dark ever since what happened to Lance at the competition. He ran a hand through his hair and went up to his neighbors door, “Hello? Hello, neighbor, um…sorry, I live next door and was wondering if you’ve seen a catboy? Hello, are you home?”

“Shiro?”

Shiro turned around to see Allura holding Lance and Keith trotting up beside her. “Keith!” Shiro said first, feeling a rush of relief as he ran over to pick the cat up. “There you are, you had me worried sick! What are you doing with…” He looked over to Allura. “What are you doing here?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “I live here. What are you doing here?”

“I…I live here too.” He said, nodding at his apartment door. “I told you I was moving.”

Allura smiled, “Well, that’s wonderful. I found Keith and Lance playing together. I’m sure they’ll be happy to be so close to each other.” 

“Just you wait, Lance, I’ll beat you next time.” Keith said over Shiro’s shoulder.

“Not on your life, Keith,” Lance said, “Just promise to use the door next time.”

Keith smirked at him. “Well,” Shiro said, “I’m sure…I’m sure that’ll be wonderful.”

Allura nodded, “We’ll see you around, then,” 

Shiro was left staring as Allura carried Lance into the elevator. Keith trilled at Shiro, breaking him from his reverie. Shiro looked down at him. Keith smirked, giving his human a knowing look. “Oh stop it you.”

Keith meowed innocently, and Shiro took him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaaa i should be writing legit stuff why am i spending so much time researching pedigree and breeds for a damn cat porn fic...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance shows Keith around the apartment building.

Keith visited Lance so often, Shiro had just taken to dropping him off at Lance and Allura’s apartment every morning before work. He insisted it was NOT an excuse to go see Allura. Despite Lance telling Keith not to come every day, he never protested.

Instead, Lance showed Keith around the building. He was introduced to another catboy leaving with a pair of siblings, the Holts, up on Lance’s floor. The catboy was a beta named Hunk, and he never went to competitions, but according to Lance he was the smartest catboy in the whole world. “The Holt siblings are geniuses, and they train him to do things,” Lance said, “He can even use some sign language to talk to them.”

Hunk blushed, “Oh, stop…” he said, “I mean, it’s only some simple signs.”

“It’s still brilliant as hell,” Lance said, rubbing up against Hunk’s shoulder and purring. Lance seemed to be very comfortable cuddling with Hunk, almost as much as he did with Allura. He had yet to cuddle with Keith, a fact Keith was keenly aware of. 

Keith pulled Lance aside after that whispering, “If he can talk to humans, maybe he can describe the catnapper to them.”

Lance winced, and Keith regretted binging it up. “It’s only simple signs, he can’t do something that complex. And um…” Lance lowered his voice so Keith had to lean in to hear, “I haven’t told him about that.” Keith frowned, “I don’t want to worry him, okay?”

Keith wanted to argue Lance’s safety was the most important thing, but he didn’t want to antagonize him. “Alright.”

One of Hunk’s humans was a kid named Pidge, a kid genius who’d graduated high school early and now lived with her brother while going to college. She was home more often than the adults and would often give the cats treats as she’d work if they bothered her. 

Sometimes Hunk would go with Lance and Keith on their adventures, but more often than not stayed behind with Pidge to help her. Keith wasn’t sure what the help entailed, but apparently it involved making sure she ate.

Keith followed Lance everywhere, though, and Lance showed him all the secrets about their building, like the little old lady on the top floor who would give them the best treats, the laundry room where you could snuggle up to the warm clothes until someone chased you away, and Lance’s favorite, the pool. “Technically, we’re not allowed to go in,” Lance said, making sure the coast was clear, “Something about fur clogging up the machines. But it’s really no worse than human hair, right? So what’s the big deal?”

Keith froze as Lance quickly stripped down to his underwear and jumped in.

About 10 thoughts jumped through Keith’s head at the same moment, but the two that stuck out were ‘he’s so hot,’ and ‘oh fuck, water.’

Lance popped his head out from the surface, smiling up at him, “A bit cold, but you get used to it fast.” He wiped his eyes from the water. “Come on in.” Keith didn’t budge. “Don’t tell me you’re one of those scaredy-cats who’s afraid of water, now.” Lance raised an eyebrow, challenging.

“N-no!” Keith muttered. And, truth be told, if anyone other than Lance had asked, he would have just scoffed and walked away. But, for Lance…

Hesitantly, Keith took off his shirt and pants. He blushed, feeling Lance’s eyes raking over him. Now he was face to face with a wet Lance, expecting him to come to him. 

Keith sighed, hesitantly dipping a toe in, before quickly retracting it, “It’s freezing!” 

Lance laughed at him, “Aw, come on,” he said, “I told you, you’ll get used to it! Stop being a kitten about it.”

Keith took a deep breath. Hating himself, he jumped into the pool. He yelped, clawing for the wall, every single hair on him that wasn’t flattened by water stood on end. It was as though icicles stabbed him all over his body, and he flailed, feeling himself sink.

Finally, he found the wall and held onto it for dear life, blinking as the chlorine water burned at his eyes. As his ears cleared of the clogging and his breathing slowed to a reasonable level of panic, he heard laughter behind him.

Glaring over his shoulder, he saw Lance doubled up in laughter, “Sorry,” Lance said, trying to muffle himself, “Its just…that was the funniest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Thoroughly embarrassed, Keith tried to push himself over the pool wall. Unfortunately he slipped, only making Lance laugh more.

“Here,” Lance said, and Keith seized up as he felt a pair of hands on his waist, “Let go of the wall for a minute.” Keith did not loosen his grip, panicked. “Don’t you trust me?”

‘So this is how I die,’ Keith thought to himself, knowing he could not resist Lance saying that. Reluctantly, he let go, letting his weight rest solely in Lance’s hands. 

Lance did not let him fall, but guided him over to the end of the pool. “Put your feet down,” he told him. Keith hesitated again, but did as he was told, his feet meeting cool tile. “There, see? You can stand.”

Lance lets go, allowing Keith to stand on his own. He was still shivering. “Here, crouch down,” Lance said, “You’ll get used to it faster if you’re more immersed.”

Keith did as he was told, still shivering violently, “You’re trying to freeze me to death.”

Lance wrapped his arms around him, and this time he could feel Lance chuckling against his skin. “You really are a big scaredy-kitten, aren’t ya?”

Keith didn’t say anything as Lance rubbed his back, trying to cause friction and warm Keith up. It felt almost like cuddling.

Maybe, Keith thought, swimming wasn’t so bad after all.

 

Didn’t mean he wasn’t going to take vengeance, though.

 

“I’m BOILING,” Lance said, pulling at his clothes, “It’s the middle of summer, Keith, why am I wearing GLOVES?”

“They’re light gloves,” Keith argued, putting on his own pair. “Stop moving your tail, you can see it through your pants.”

Lance’s tail stopped wiggling. He was covered neck to foot, including the damn gloves, with his tail tucked in his pants and wrapped around his leg. Keith was wearing a similar outfit, which for him included a pair of platform boots giving him a few inches more height and finally beating out Lance on that front, a fact Lance was none too pleased with. 

“And the final touches,” Keith said, putting a hat on Lance’s head to cover his ears and a pair of sunglasses to mask his cat-slit eyes. “And, perfect. You look like a full-fledged human.”

Lance looked at himself in the mirror. “A suspicious human. I look like I’m going to go rob a bank.”

Keith snorted. “Well, don’t do that, and you’ll be fine.” Keith put on his own sunglasses and hat, “Besides, it could be just like you’re trying to protect yourself from sunburn.”

“I’m brown, Keith,” Lance said, “I don’t burn.”

Keith rolled his eyes, though Lance couldn’t see through his sunglasses, “Come on, this’ll be fun.”

Lance wasn’t sure he agreed, but let Keith lead him downstairs and outside. They started off by walking through the park, trying to keep their distance from humans in case anyone looked too close at their disguises. “Where did you even learn to do this?” Lance whispered in case anyone tried to overhear. 

Keith smirked, leaning in so Lance would hear him better. “Back before I got rescued by Shiro, it was a good way to get decent food,” he said back, “the catboy shelters just gave us like, kibble and stuff, not even good kibble. But if they think you’re just a short human, they’ll give you like, chicken and vegetables and soup.”

Lance swallowed, suddenly feeling guilty. It was easy sometimes to forget that Keith had been a stray. Even when it was brought up, Lance rarely thought of Keith as a little starving kitten on the side of the street. Lance wanted to hug him or something to make him feel better, but wasn’t sure if that wouldn’t be rude.

Keith went up to an ice cream truck, pointed at the flavors he wanted off the board, and lay money down. The driver seemed perplexed why he didn’t talk, but handed over the requested ice creams and some change. “Here, you like chocolate, right?” Keith said, giving Lance the cone.

Lance took it, smiling. “Where did you get the money?” 

“Stole it from Shiro’s wallet this morning,” Keith said. Lance snorted, “What? Some of its from MY earnings in the competitions, I should get to use it, too.”

“I’m not complaining,” Lance said, licking at the cone. They found a nice bench to sit on, where they hopefully wouldn’t be disturbed, “Hey, Keith…” he said, “Do you…do you mind if I ask, um…” He swallowed a chunk of the ice cream. “How…how you met Shiro?”

Keith looked up from his cone of strawberry. “I don’t mind,” he said, licking the edges of the cone. “I got hit by a car.” Lance stared at him in shock, his mouth partially open. Keith smirked at the reaction, “It’s okay. Shiro was nearby and saw the whole thing. Driver took off down the street, as far away as he could get, but Shiro managed to pick me up and carry me to the nearest vet.” He gave a little shrug, “He named me and took me home, and has been caring for me ever since.”

Lance smiled, “That’s sweet,” he said. “That’s…really sweet.” 

Keith smiled at him, “That’s part of why I started doing some competitions. When I win, I can bring some money home for Shiro, and all. To make up for everything he’s done for me.” 

Lance smirked, “And promptly steal it for ice cream.”

Keith shrugged, “He’s fine financially NOW.”

Lance laughed, which must have sounded odd as a number of people looked over at him. He covered his mouth, containing his laughter to a silent shake of the shoulders as much as he could. “You said that’s part of the reason,” Lance said, “Is there another part?”

Keith blushed slightly and shrugged. “I mean, it is fun, getting to run around and do all the athletic junk. And um,” He stretched his free arm, resting it on the bench behind Lance, just inches away from Lance’s shoulder, “You know, it’s nice, meeting interesting people…”

Lance stared questioningly at the arm hovering behind them, then to Keith, who was blushing and not looking at him. “Keith?” He asked, suspicious, “Is this a date?”

Keith blushed deeper, lowering his hat to cover more of his face. “It doesn’t have to be…”

Lance didn’t know what to think. His mind was blank. It wasn’t that he hadn’t thought about Keith that way, he had on more than one occasion. He was just…suspicious.

Not saying anything, Lance stood up, walking back to the apartment. “L-Lance?” Keith called after him, forgetting about his own rule of being quiet, “Lance!” 

Lance threw the rest of his ice cream in a trash can as he walked by.

 

Keith very much wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, but first he had to catch up with Lance. Damn, the catboy was fast when he wanted to be. “Lance, Lance wait,” he said, going into the lobby, “Lance, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I should have been up front with you.” 

“Yes, you should have,” Lance said over his shoulder.

“Look, I…I understand if you don’t…I mean, you’re pedigree, I’m a street cat, I GET why it shouldn’t work.” Lance picked up his pace, “I just thought…we’ve been getting along so well lately, I thought…maybe you’d come to see past that.”

“Is THAT why you were hanging around me so much?” Lance said getting into the elevator, “To get in my good graces so I’d let you into my pants?”

“What? No!” Keith said, “No, that’s not what I—“ The elevator doors closed, carrying Lance up and away. 

Keith huffed and ran for the stairwell, going up the levels on all fours and leaving his sunglasses and hat behind, his tail coming out from his pants. By the time he reached Lance’s floor he was panting, just in time to be able to see Lance’s door close.

Keith trotted up to the door. “Lance?” He said. No response. “Lance…I’m…I’m so sorry. I really do like you, and I don’t mean like you like you, I mean…I do, but…ugh, this is too confusing. Look…if…if you’re not interested, that’s okay. I get it. And…and if you never want to see me again, I get that too, but…I really did like being friends. I like…I just like being with you and…”

Pidge poked her head outside her door. Of course, all she could hear was an increasingly loud and whiny “Mrow…Mrow. Mrow.”

“Keith,” She said, rubbing her eye after staring at her computer for too long. “Did Lance lock you out again? You want to come in here?”

Keith looked over at her, but stayed put. Hunk, who DID understand what was happening, pulled her back into the apartment, closing the door. 

When the door shut on the Holt apartment, Lance opened his own just a crack. “You…you weren’t…” He swallowed, “You weren’t trying to mate with me ‘cause I’m a pedigree omega?”

Keith frowned coming up to the door as close as he could, “No. I just…I like you.”

Lance looked skeptical at him, “Why?”

Keith tilted his head, confused, “I just…I do. I don’t understand emotions and stuff. But you’re nice and fun…and so beautiful and…I just like being around you…” he sat on his back legs, rubbing his forearm out of nerves, “And look, I know you’re miles out of my league, but we’ve been so close lately…”

“My league?” Lance said, “You’re the top competitor in the region!”

“Next to you,” Keith said, “And you actually belong in competitions with these guys, I’m just…just a stray…”

“That only makes it more impressive,” Lance said, “All the things you’ve done…I was propped up from my lineage, but you worked from nothing and…” Lance reached out from the crack in the door, cradling Keith’s face, “And you’re so beautiful…without even trying…”

Keith smiled, holding the hand against his face, “Not as beautiful as you.” He turned his face to kiss the inside of Lance’s palm. Lance gasped lightly, but didn’t pull away. Keith continued, kissing the inside of Lance’s wrist.

Lance bit his lip, and stood up, pulling Keith up and inside the door.

Keith twirled him around pushing him up against the door as he pressed their lips together. Lance gasped again, unintentionally opening his mouth for Keith to press further. Lance melted against the door, allowing Keith to hold him up.

Keith let go of the kiss, taking a breath to seal this moment in his memory forever. He finally let his eyes flutter open, meeting Lance’s gaze and pressing his forehead against him. He blinked slowly at him. Lance blinked slowly back.

Keith was content for a lifetime, but Lance wanted more. Grabbing Keith’s shoulders, he pushed back. Keith managed to put his feet under him before he fell over. 

This success did not last long as Lance pushed Keith down into his large blue beanbag. Keith quickly forgave him when Lance proceeded to climb overtop him, re-engaging the kiss. The kiss was more playful than before, Lance swooping in to peck on Keith’s lips. Keith got frustrated, raising his hand to hold Lance’s head still. Lance did not mind, resting on Keith’s chest and delightfully purring into him. 

Keith kissed along Lance’s jaw as Lance nuzzled into him, rubbing his head against Keith’s. He lay down, straddling Keith’s hips. Keith let his other hand stray down from Lance’s shoulder down, down, down his back.

The jingle of keys was their only warning the door was about to be opened. Lance slipped off of Keith’s hips (much to his displeasure) but stayed curled around him. Keith held him, trying to enjoy this for all it was worth. 

Allura opened the door and immediately went “Awww, aren’t you two just adorable?” She set her keys and bag down, “Keith, Shiro’s home downstairs if you want to go see him.”

Lance squeezed his arm. Keith rubbed his back…he didn’t want to leave. 

Lance meowed at Allura, holding onto Keith as tightly as he could. Allura sighed. “He can’t stay over forever, Lance.” Lance nuzzled into Keith’s neck, looking up at her with the best kitten eyes he could manage. Allura was weak. “Maybe…I can invite Shiro over for dinner.”

Lance and Keith grinned wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so....its maybe a little rushed but I really wanna get to the next chapter so...yeah.  
> Also, I'll have to add some tags for next chapter, but i have to figure out whats happening before i tag it. just saying, should probably check it out.
> 
> EDIT: AW DAMMIT I forgot to mention: For "He blinked slowly at him. Lance blinked slowly back."
> 
> In cat, slow blinks mean "I love you"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura says Lance can't come play today because he isn't feeling well. Keith thinks this is the perfect time to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand so we come to the smut. 
> 
> Also, holy crow this has gotten way more of a response than I was expecting! Thank you all so much!
> 
> Also, I said this in a comment but I'm going to repeat it here and expand on it a bit for a description on what catboys specifically look like, in this fic anyway. 
> 
> they have cat ears on top of their head instead of ears on the sides, they have a tail, and claws, and more hair than humans, particularly on their backs (the hair from their head doesn't stop at the neck) and yeah, around their hands and feet.he back of their hands are kinda furry, extending up their wrists and a little up their arms.   
> The claws are like....are like if you essentially replace human nails with cat front claws. So, they're kinda retractable, ish. Honestly their hands are probably the most disturbing part of their anatomy....but then again I don't know MUCH about anatomy so i don't really know if that would work. Their feet, meanwhile, are more like...you know those monster shoes? for like werewolves or something? its probably kinda like that but more proportional.   
> Catboys don't tend to have as much patterns to them as normal cats do, but there is some there depending on breed. Lance, for instance, is a Bengal catboy, which is why he loves water so much. its hard to really tell except for the fact his fur is so soft and his tail is brown stripes instead of solid brown. Hunk is a typical black cat. Keith is MOSTLY a black cat, but looking close you can see some tortoiseshell splotches in his fur, just little dots of red.   
> Oh, and for this fic, as I mentioned at the beginning, catboys and girls on average are about 1 foot shorter than humans. So, catgirl average is 4'4, catboy average is 4'9. Keith is 4'9, Lance is 4'10 and Hunk is 5'.

Keith practically skipped up to Lance’s door, Shiro following behind. “Whoa, slow down there, speedy gonzalez. You’ll have all day to spend with Lance.” Keith blushed. Every day with Lance now involved kisses and cuddles and love and Keith was possibly the luckiest catboy in the whole world. He wouldn’t waste a minute of his time.

Especially today. It was Saturday, which meant Shiro and Allura had off from work, and could stay and play with the cats. Lance and Keith loved being alone, but they also loved their humans. 

There was no answer right away when Shiro knocked on the door. He tried knocking again, and they heard Allura say, “One minute!”

Keith pressed up to the door. There was a smell coming from the apartment…an enticing…tempting, very strong, smell. 

Allura opened the door just a crack. “Oh gosh, sorry you two. We’re going to have to take a raincheck today.”

The scent washed over Keith when the door opened. He knew that scent. That was Lance…and Keith needed to get to him…right now…

“Oh? What’s wrong?” Shiro asked just before Keith tried to push the door open and get past Allura. “Hey! Hey, buddy, calm down!” Shiro held him back as Allura blocked off the door.

“Sorry, Keith, Lance isn’t feeling well, he can’t see you today.”

“Keeeeith,” Keith heard Lance whining from his room. Lance needed Keith, he needed him now, Keith had to get to him. 

He fought against both Shiro and Allura, going so far as to scratch Shiro’s arm. “Hey!” Shiro said, clutching his arm. It was a shallow scratch, but still, “What has gotten into you?”

Keith looked Allura in the eyes. She knew perfectly well what was going on and was preventing him from getting in anyway. “I’m sorry, Keith,” she said, pushing on the door, struggling to close it. “Come back later.” With that the door shut and locked, leaving Keith to scratch the outside.

Shiro grabbed the back of Keith’s shirt collar and yanked him back. “Lay off, Keith. We’ll go back in a few days, it’ll be fine. We’re going back downstairs.”

Shiro didn’t understand, Keith thought, he NEEDED to go in there, Lance was suffering and he needed Keith right there, right now. If he couldn’t get through the front door he’d have to find another way.

A lightbulb went off in Keith’s mind, and he raced down the steps back to his and Shiro’s apartment. “Whoa, hey,” Shiro said, “I didn’t mean we had to rush down there.”

Keith barely waited an instant, diving into his apartment and making it to the balcony. Lance had helped him last time, but he’d have to depend on his own skills for this. “Keith, what are you doing?” Shiro asked as Keith stepped onto the railing. “Keith, no!”

Keith leapt for the brick jutting out, then pushed off the outer wall up to Lance and Allura’s balcony. In his haste, he missed the metal bars, but hooked his arm onto tiled floor. It was slippery, it wouldn’t hold him for long. 

“Keith, what do you think you’re doing?” Shiro said below him, holding his arms out in case Keith fell, “Get back here, right now!” 

Keith ignored him, swinging his legs up and climbing the bars to get over himself. Once he was stable on the balcony, he tugged open the glass sliding door and rushed inside. 

“Keith? How--?” He just heard Allura say from the couch, but he had more important things to do, like running into Lance’s room. 

Lance was on the bed in a T-shirt and boxer-shorts, sweating buckets. He was curled up on his knees, resting his head on his crossed arms. 

And god, he smelled so good.

Keith trotted up to him, nuzzling his head as Lance groaned intermittently. Lance lifted his head, smiling at the sight, “Keith…you’re here…” he heaved. 

Keith nodded, “I’m here,” He rested half on the bed and half off as he rubbed his face against Lance’s head and kissed Lance’s cheek. Lance very possibly had the softest hair and fur in the entire world. Lance gave a small moan of happiness. It was so addicting, Keith leaned in further, nuzzling into Lance’s neck and suckling where it met his shoulder. Lance let out a longer moan.

Keith’s head was full of haze. Still he managed to whisper, “Are you sure…you’re sure you want…” He wasn’t capable of forming the sentence properly, but Lance understood. 

“Please…” Lance said, nuzzling Keith right back, “Please, I need you.”

The words made Keith shudder as he connected their lips, pushing Lance onto his back climbing over him. 

“Hey! Get off of him!” Allura said, charging into the room. Keith and Lance ignored her as Keith kissed down Lance’s neck and reattached to the crook of his neck, his hands slipping up Lance’s shirt.”

A knocking came at the door, “Allura? Is Keith in there?”

Allura huffed, going to the door. “Get your cat.” She said.

Shiro followed her into Lance’s room where his eyebrows went straight up into his hair. “Oh…” he said. “Uh…well,” Keith pushed Lance’s shirt up over his head. “Okay, Keith, that’s enough of that.” Hesitantly, he grabbed ahold of Keith’s middle, trying to pull him off. 

Keith hisses at him, swiping a claw that didn’t connect to skin. Shiro backs off, exchanging a look with Allura. “Well?” She said, “Go on.”

“I don’t want to hurt him,” Shiro said, “Either of them.”

Allura sighed, “My uncle’s a vet, I’ll call him.”

The phone rang and Allura and Shiro awkwardly didn’t look at their catboys as Keith now stripped off his own shirt. “Coran!” Allura said, not waiting for him to answer, “Lance has gone into heat and there’s an alpha catboy trying to mate with him.”

“Is Lance hurt?” Coran immediately asked.

“Well…” Allura looked down at her catboy’s face. Lance’s eyes were rolled up into his head, his mouth hanging open, but it couldn’t exactly be categorized as pain, “No, I don’t think so. But the Alpha is biting at his neck and doing…things…what do we do?”

“Well,” Coran said, “If you don’t want to watch catboys mating, I’d recommend leaving the room.”

“What?” She said into the receiver, “I meant what do we do to stop it!

“Oh, it’s too late for that, I’m afraid,” Coran said, “If you’d called me earlier we could discuss protection or something, but it seems like this mating is happening NOW. Once the heatwave is over, you can call me again and we can talk about options. Sorry to run, but I have a patient coming in. Good luck!”

The phone clicked. Shiro and Allura stared at each other in disbelief. 

Keith started pulling on the waistband of Lance’s shorts, and that was enough cue for both humans to hightail it out of there, shutting the door hard behind them. 

Keith got the shorts to Lance’s knees before he had to let go of Lance’s neck to take them off completely. He paused, breathing heavily as he raked his eyes over Lance’s naked form. He was glistening with sweat, his hole dripping beneath him and his dick hard, already dripping precum. “You just going to look?” Lance mumbled, breathing heavily and still spaced out.

Keith smirked, having no intention of ‘just looking.’ He dived in between Lance’s thighs, lifting Lance’s legs over his shoulders. Drooling at the sight before him, he pushed the cheeks apart and rested the flat of his tongue against Lance’s sweet smelling hole. Lance let out a low whine.

Slowly, Keith dragged his tongue through the crack, over Lance’s balls and up, up, straight up Lance’s dick. Lance’s whine slowly got higher as Keith went up, releasing in a gasp as Keith’s tongue touched the tip. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby, gonna get the edge off,” Keith said, “Oh, you taste so good…” He took the head into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking off the precum there. Lance choked on his own gasp, lifting his hands over his head to grip the headboard behind him for support.

Keith made his way back down the dick, sucking on one ball and then the other. Lance’s dick twitched, and Keith couldn’t help palming himself through his own pants. Keith licked down all the way back to Lance’s hole, lapping up the sweet slick. Lance groaned at every touch, every movement. 

Keith took his hand off his own dick only to hook his hands around Lance’s thighs, pulling them apart as much as he could as he traced the ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue. Too greedy to tease for long, he darted his tongue inside. 

“Oh fuck,” Lance said, “Oh fuck, Keith, YES,” Lance’s every breath was a gasp now.

Keith pulled his arms tighter, exploring with his tongue, tasting Lance’s walls and slowly working him open. Lance was already loose from his heavy arousal and the slick, but every little bit helped. “Keith,” Lance whined, “Oh, Keith, KEITH!” Lance reached down himself, touching his own dick, only having to pump it twice before he spilled over his own stomach.

Keith sat up, entranced by watching Lance touch himself through his orgasm. He reached down and unbuttoned his pants finally freeing his hard dick and pulling his pants down. Lance’s chest heaved as he finally finished, laying back and regaining his breath.

Keith pounced up, nuzzling Lance’s ear and looking down on him. “How are you feeling?” He asked.

Lance smiled up, smugly. “Ready for more,” he said. Keith dived down to capture his lips briefly, allowing Lance to moan. Supporting himself on one arm, he reached down to wrap his hands around Lance’s dick, making sure it was just as aroused as Lance proclaimed. Lance moaned appreciatively. “More, more,” he crooned.

“You’re always so damn impatient,” Keith said. He swiped the blunt of his claw over the slit on Lance’s dick, making him yelp.

Lance gasped for breath, “You’re criticizing me for impatience? I—aaaaah” the rest of his statement was lost as Keith stuck a finger in his hole, careful not to scratch him. “Mmmm…..”

“You were saying?” Keith asked, teasing. 

“Stuff it,” Lance mumbled, enjoying the feeling of Keith stretching him, adding a second finger to the mix. 

“Well,” Keith said, scissoring Lance open as far as he’d go, “If you insist.” He quickly lined up, pushing just the head of his dick into Lance’s hole and letting said hole practically swallow around him. 

Lance gasped enough to swallow a room full of air. “Mooooore,” he moaned, “God, Keith, come on, stop torturing me.”

Keith smiled, pushing in. Despite Lance’s insistence on going faster, he was quite enjoying watching as his dick slipped further and further inside Lance. Not to mention the feeling. Keith himself was moaning now, holding onto Lance’s shoulders as he pressed on. 

Lance wrapped his legs around Keith’s waist, digging his heels into his back to push him further, “Come on, Alpha,” he said, “Show me what your made of.”

Keith smirked. He could do that.

The thrusts started out slow, rolling his hips to explore, find angles, and watch Lance’s face to see what was the most enjoyable. Finally, he found what he was looking for as Lance arched his back, crying out in pure pleasure. 

Keith smiled and repeated his attack over and over again, Lance coming undone before his very eyes. Lance held onto Keith’s back, claws lightly extending. Keith arched his own back groaning in both pain and pleasure. His brain was a complete fog now, just repeating actions, holding on and acting on pure instinct. 

Lance dragged him down until they were chest to chest. Keith rested his head in the nook of Lance’s neck, back to where he had been sucking at the start of this little ritual. This time he didn’t suck, he bit. Lance yowled louder in his ear as Keith licked up some of the blot droplets seeping through. 

Inside Lance, he felt his knot inflating, Lance’s hole growing tighter against him. His thrusting was more limited but he kept it up. “K—ke—Kei—“ Lance attempted to say, but could hardly string a full word together. “N-need…” he said, “Please…”

Keith growled into Lance’s neck approvingly. Lance took it as permission, and came once again, this time over both their stomachs. 

The rush of the liquid, and the sudden tightness followed by the feeling of Lance going boneless beneath him was all Keith needed to send him over the edge as well, cumming deep inside Lance. 

He collapsed against Lance as he finished. They breathed in sync, Keith’s knot still stuck in Lance. 

After a minute of shared sweating and breath, Lance and Keith shared a moment, a tired, smiling moment.

Keith looked down at Lance’s neck where he’d bitten. It was already red, especially with small bubbles of blood popping out. He hardly remembered making it, his instincts taking full control. He knew what it was, a bonding mark, sealed proof that Lance was his mate. It looked so beautiful on his skin. Keith smiled, poking at it lightly. 

Lance flinched for just a moment and Keith pulled away, but he didn’t seem overly hurt. Instead, he returned Keith’s smile. “I’m officially yours, now.” He said softly.

Keith pushed a stray piece of hair out of Lance’s face. “It may not have been official, but I have always been yours.”

Lance blushed and smiled wider, swooping in for a sweet kiss for Keith. 

 

In the living room, Allura and Shiro were sitting on as far apart on the couch as they could, trying really, really hard not to listen to the yowling and moaning happening in Lance’s room. 

As things quieted, they both took a breath. “Tea?” Allura asked, kindly.

“Hmm?” Shiro asked, “Oh, uh, yeah, sounds nice.”

Allura got up to start making things. Finally, it was over.

Or so they thought. The dread filled them once again as they heard yet another of Lance’s yowls, indicating the pair were starting to go again. “On second thought,” Shiro said, “Maybe we should go out for tea.”

“Good idea,” Allura said, swiftly collecting her shoes as she and Shiro got out of the apartment as fast as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh, as many of you guessed by looking at the tags, there's gonna be some little kittens in this story. I can expand more on that in future chapters, but I was curious: Any ideas you guys had about their names? I know there are some klance kid OC's out there, but I don't really wanna step on any toes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone adjusts to some exciting news

“’No, Dad, I don’t want just a normal cat, I want a catboy, they’re far more intelligent and make excellent companions.’” Allura muttered to herself, driving home with Lance who was asleep in the backseat of her car. She thought back on her conversations with her father when she first adopted Lance.

She had never regretted it, really, not one moment. Lance was more than a pet, he was a best friend. But she had come as close as she ever had to regretting it the morning after he had last gone into heat. 

Allura had fully underestimated the insatiable drive of catboys. Even after she and Shiro had gone out for most of the day, Keith and Lance were still stuck together when she got home. She ended up staying on Shiro’s couch for the night, not wanting to wait until they finished before going to bed, and there was no way she was sleeping while THAT was going on.

In the morning she had snuck into her own apartment, attempting not to make a sound. She had read up on what to do when your catboy is mated, an article she had been fully intending to avoid having anything to do with for a long time. 

Opening Lance’s door, she found Keith curled around Lance, the both of them fully naked. She had seen Lance naked before, but this was incredibly more…awkward. 

She kept her eyes on Lance’s head and chest. He seemed to be breathing normally, a good sign. She did, however, notice the bond mark Keith no doubt placed on him. It looked like it had scabbed over by now, but still, it was untreated. 

She kneeled down by Lance’s head, slowly reaching over to poke at the healing wound. 

A hand latched onto her wrist and she jumped. Looking over Lance’s shoulder she saw Keith glaring at her, murder in his eyes. “I’m just checking his bite mark,” Allura said. Keith did not let go, slowly extending his claws. “I have to make sure its not infected.”

Lance stirred awake. He mrowed lightly, not opening his eyes. Whatever he said, Keith retracted his claws, letting go of Allura’s wrist and wrapping his hand instead around Lance’s waist. 

It had been far more trouble dragging Lance away from Keith entirely to try and take him to the vet. Keith had been especially displeased about that. 

But, that was a couple of weeks ago, and Coran hadn’t been able to tell her much, other than that Lance seemed to be healthy and the bonding process had gone over smoothly. They gave him some birth control, but it would only help prevent any pregnancies for the remainder of the heat, it’d do nothing for anything that…well, anything that might have already happened.

Allura sighed again, looking in the rearview mirror at Lance curled up and sleeping. He had a lazy smile plastered on his face. It had been there for weeks….and she was happy for him. It just made a lot of things complicated. 

She had thought about breeding him before. How could she not when after every single competition, every alpha catboy owner would approach her with the idea of introducing the two pets to see if Lance would accept them. It always seemed like a weird concept to Allura. She was still pretty new to the scene of catboy competitions. None of those fancy shmancy catboy breeders had wanted Lance at first, considering he was an omega male, allowing Allura to get him at a reasonable price. But then Lance turned out to be super successful, and suddenly everyone’s knocking on Allura’s door. 

Shiro never had, but he and Keith were just as new to competitions as Allura was. And now that the two were bonded, Allura couldn’t breed him with anyone. It was a relief thinking that they’d stop hounding her with awkward questions about Lance’s heats. But still, even if she ever bred him, she had never intended to create a bonded pair. It made things…well, it made things slightly complicated. 

When they reached the apartment, she picked Lance up, as he was still groggy. He purred happily against her.

Shiro and Keith were waiting at her door. She balanced Lance on her hip, going for her keys. Keith sniffed at Lance, making sure he was okay, but he was still purring contentedly. “So?” Shiro asked, as they walked in. 

Allura sighed, putting Lance on the ground. He trotted over and flopped on his beanbag, Keith quickly following him. Allura smiled watching them. They really were sweet together. “Well…” she said, “He’s pregnant.”

Keith looked between her and Lance. Lance gave a soft ‘meow,’ and Keith curled around him closer, sharing his smile.

Shiro was having a bit more trouble. His legs wobbled and he all but fell back on the couch. “Oh,” he said, “Okay…um…” he swallowed. “What do we…I mean what do we do? Like, what exactly…what do we do?”

Allura sat beside him, “Honestly, I don’t know,” she said. 

He ran a hand through his white fluff. “Okay…” She could practically see the wheels turning in his brain. It was the same wheels that were turning in hers earlier. 

She smirked. “You’re stressing like you’re the father.” She said.

“Well, of course,” he said, “the real father did the easy part.” Keith smiled smugly, nuzzling into Lance and putting a hand on Lance’s stomach. The two of them murmured to each other softly. It wasn’t as though Shiro and Allura could understand them, it just seemed to be one of those conversations that ought to be quiet. 

Shiro leaned in to Allura to whisper so the cats couldn’t hear him. “The thing is, I can’t afford kittens. I could hardly afford Keith at first, and now I just moved…” he looks over at the cuddling cats. “Not to mention, its hard enough getting Keith to leave the apartment to go home as it is, I can’t imagine trying to make him leave now.”

Allura looked over as well. “Well, we have 5 months to figure out about the kittens.” She fiddled with her hands, thinking, “as for…as for the cats…well, I mean, if you wanted…you could move in here.” Shiro blinked in amazement, “I mean, I know you just moved in recently, so you probably don’t want to move again, but its just one story and we could talk to the landlord and I don’t…I don’t really have a spare room for you but you could stay in mine if you wanted…” Shiro kept staring, his mouth falling open. “Or just…just forget I said anything.”

“No, just…” Shiro said, moving just slightly closer, “I…I wouldn’t want to like…invade your space. It’s just…I don’t know, it feels like it’d be too…fast.”

“Fast?” Allura asked.

“Yeah,” He said, “I mean, I would have preferred like…actually asking…you know,”

“Shiro,” Allura said, “Are you…asking me out?”

Shiro blushed, “I suppose, I mean, I guess I’d wanna know you before jumping into your..” he cleared his throat, “apartment.”

She giggled, and Shiro couldn’t help noticing she was getting closer to him, “You’re already in my apartment.”

“Right, well, I mean,”

“You’ve been over to dinner more times that not for a weeks,” she said, “And our cats are already practically married.”

“I suppose…” he said, “Wait a second, you never answered my question.” 

She smirked, tilting her head, “You never really asked it.”

“Oh,” They both giggled, “Right,” her face was very close now. “Would you go out—“

He was cut off as Allura leaned in for a kiss. He returned it eagerly, cupping her face in his hands.

They held the kiss for a moment longer, not being able to help it as they smiled, their lips connecting and reconnecting over and over again…

…that is, until they felt the distinct impression of being watched. 

Lance and Keith had abandoned their cuddling on the beanbag in favor of sitting at the base of the couch, side by side, watching their humans. Keith gave Shiro a simple smirk and raised eyebrow. Lance instead went with a wide canary-eating grin. 

Allura cleared her throat, “Maybe we should discuss this more…elsewhere?”

Shiro nodded, “Good idea.”

 

The moving in process was slow…and fast. Slow because there wasn’t really a particular ‘move in day,’ and Shiro brought up his boxes of belongings up over days at a time. Fast because at the end of the day, Keith was already living in Allura’s apartment, snuggling right up next to Lance…and Shiro wasn’t far behind him. With Allura, that is, not Lance.

Shiro was on month-to-month, and when that ran out, he would split the cost with Allura, allowing them both some more money.

Among other benefits. 

Allura liked having Shiro around. It helped make things more lively and he was always more than eager to help out. 

Keith was another matter. Keith was quiet, something Allura could never quite get used to, not when Lance always let you know exactly where he was and what he wanted. Keith was somehow unreadable, except for one fact: he didn’t seem to care for Allura all that much. 

Right then, for example, Allura was preparing a special meal for Lance. She wanted to make sure he got all the nutrients he needed, especially now, and so cut up some delicious salmon, just the way Lance liked it. 

As soon as she prepared it, she turned, ready to call Lance into the kitchen. She jumped, though, as she found Keith kneeling beside her, glaring up and his expression unreadable. “Uh…hello.” She said.

He looked up, his eyes fixed on the plate of salmon. “Ah, no,” she said, pulling it out of his range, “This is for Lance.”

He stood up slowly, and to Allura, creepily. He reached and grabbed hold of the plate. “No!” She said, pulling it back, “This is for Lance! You’ll get your dinner later. Let go!” 

He did not let go, pulling harder. He hissed at her, scaring her enough to release for just a moment. That was all he needed to snatch the plate away and scurry off to Lance’s room. 

Allura chased him in there, only to find him gently giving the plate to Lance, who sat in his bed, comfortably. Lance took the plate, delighted, digging into the salmon. Keith kissed the top of his head between his ears, curling up beside him.

Allura sighed. On the one hand, she was glad Keith didn’t take it for himself. On the other, Lance was barely pregnant and perfectly capable of getting his food himself. There was no point to just babying him. 

It was a little thing, but it rubbed Allura the wrong way. 

 

Allura always liked taking Lance shopping for pet supplies. Coran had given her a list of things he would need for his pregnancy. It was mostly soft fabrics and other such things Lance would need for a birthing nest. They didn’t want to ruin Lance’s bed, so they’d buy them fresh.

Of course, Keith wouldn’t let Lance leave the apartment without him, so he tagged along. 

Honestly Allura felt like she was prey being watched by a hawk. Keith was ready to swoop in at a moments notice to make sure Lance was okay.

Allura showed him to an array of blankets. Lance rubbed up against each one, testing them methodically to see how they felt. 

Keith came up holding a blanket out. He meowed something, and Lance sighed, picking it up. He put it in the cart. Allura, curious, felt it. It was quite possibly the scratchiest blanket she’d ever felt. It was definitely the cheapest there.

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, and Allura felt like she was interrupting a private moment. Sure, of course they were going to be close from now on…

But she really had been hoping to go on this shopping trip with just Lance.

 

Then there was the matter of exercise. Coran had said it was important to make sure Lance played without hurting himself. That cancelled out most of his training exercises, but allowed some more frivolous activities. 

Allura laughed as Lance pranced around the living room, Shiro quietly ignoring the both of them in his armchair he’d brought up from his apartment as he read.

Lance chased the little red dot practically up the walls, crawling around, his eyes going wide as he stalked it around furniture. Allura directed him towards Shiro’s feet a few times, which Shiro did not appreciate. 

Keith was not impressed at all. He pounced up on the couch where Allura sat and grabbed the laser pointer straight out of her hand with his teeth. 

Lance looked around, confused at where the red dot went. He looked up at Allura, and frowned when he saw Keith carrying the laser over to him. 

Keith lay the laser at his feet. “What are you doing?” Lance asked.

Keith tilted his head at him. “The laser comes from this. You should be resting, not chasing it around.”

“Dammit, Keith,” Lance snatches the laser away, “We were just playing.”

“Playing?” Keith asked.

“YES playing. I know there’s no laser. But it’s fun.” Lance took the laser pointer and went to hand it back to Allura. 

“Oh…” Keith said, shrinking, “I just…I thought…you could have hurt yourself.”

“I’m fine,” Lance hissed at Keith, “And I don’t need you hovering over me all the time. Just, go away.”

Lance was no longer in the mood for playing, so he jumped up, curling his head on Allura’s thigh.

Allura, surprised, but pleased, skritched his head behind his ears. Lance smiled, but didn’t pur as he normally would.

Keith slinked away, looking utterly dejected. He sat behind Shiro’s armchair, making pathetic whining noises Lance pointedly ignored. 

Shiro finally sighed, putting his book down to retrieve Keith. He picked him up and carried him to his and Allura’s bedroom to try and calm him down.

Allura couldn’t help but feel guiltily pleased, finally getting time to spend with Lance alone again. Still, there was the guilty part. “He cares for you,” She said, petting Lance’s head, “just as much as I do.”

Lance nuzzled up against her stomach. “Yes, yes,” she said, “I know you love me too.”

 

The next day, she was making a new food for Lance: chicken, with nearly all the fat cut off. 

When it was prepared, she jumped seeing Keith by her feet again. Allura looked down at him, holding the plate. He made no moves to take it this time. “Is it really so wrong for him to come get his dinner himself?” Keith flicked his tail. Allura sighed, “Alright, come on, we’ll bring it together.”

Keith cheerfully trotted at her heels as she brought the chicken into the cat room. Lance smiled, taking the plate gladly. His glance towards Keith was cool. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Keith whined, “I just wanted to look out for you.”

“I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself,” Lance said.

“I know,” he said, “But you’re doing so much…I mean, you’re carrying our child for goodness sake. And Allura’s doing all this stuff for you…I just wanted to help.”

Lance softened, “Of course Allura’s doing things for me,” he said, “she’s my human, and a very good human.” Keith cowed slightly. “But you are my mate. And I know you love me as much as she does.” Keith brightened. “So, as long as you understand that I need my time with her, just as much as I’m sure you need your time with Shiro, then we’ll be fine.”

Keith nodded, “Yes, yes, of course.”

Lance smiled, and nodded his head to summon Keith to him. Keith needed no more invitation, jumping on the bed to curl up against his mate. 

Allura smiled at the both of them, shaking her head at their adorableness. As she turned to leave, Lance meowed at her to stop. Smiling, she came over and kissed him on the head, before actually leaving. Lance absolutely glowed at the affection.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith prepares to compete, even though Lance is out of commission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> names in this chapter come from a comment made by blitzdrake.

The consequence of getting pregnant Lance had not thought of was that he would no longer be able to compete, something Lance was not pleased with. 

Keith, on the other hand was perfectly capable of competing, which meant he had to keep up his training regime. Lance had basically taken over the entire cat room as he had been assembling his nest, so Keith and Shiro went out over the weekend to practice in the park.

When they got back, Shiro was not surprised when Keith immediately trotted over to the cat room. Lance, however, was not there. Keith sniffed the air, and followed the scent of his mate to the bathroom. Keith trotted inside there instead. 

Lance was laid out comfortably in the bathtub, spreading the warm water over his belly. He was showing quite a bit now, something especially evident when he was naked.

Keith leaned over the side to his head so he could kiss Lance’s cheek. “I can always clean you, if you want.”

Lance hummed, “I like water baths more than tongue baths. Being in the water and all.”

“Heathen,” Keith teased. “I hope you don’t teach our children your backwards ways of being in the water,” 

“Oh, shush,” Lance said, splashing him. “They’ll love the water.”

Keith frowned, shaking his head and spreading the water droplets everywhere. “How was your day?” He said.

“Good,” Lance said, “Hunk came over with Pidge to look after me while Allura ran errands. Hunk’s so excited to be an uncle, it’s hilarious.”

Keith smiled, “Aww. That’s adorable.”

“Do you think he can teach our kittens to be geniuses?” Lance asked, sitting up in the tub. 

“I dunno. I mean, they’re basically fated to be amazing athletes anyway, between the two of us.” Keith reached up and fetched Lance’s towel for him, which he took gratefully, getting out of the tub. 

“Speaking of, how was training?” Lance said, drying himself off.

“Good, beat my personal score,” he said, smiling smugly. He never got tired of looking over Lance naked.

Lance smiled, noticing his stare. He bent over provocatively to drain the tub, presenting his ass to the air. “Well, you’re finally going to get the chance to compete without me there, so you better crush them.” Lance thought for a moment, “Is that why you mated me? To get me pregnant and out of the competition?”

“Well, how else am I supposed to win?” Keith asked teasingly, as he pulled Lance in for a kiss. Lance returned it, laughing, but Keith was far more concerned with the wonderful feeling of Lance’s skin. He inhaled deeply, absorbing Lance’s scent and putting a hand on Lance’s stomach and his back.

Lance laughed his way out of the kiss as Keith pressed him up against the wall, kissing his neck, “Someone’s excited,” Lance teased.

“Mmhmm,” Keith said, lost in his own lust. 

“C’mon, babe,” he said, “Do you at least want to wait until we get to the bedroom 4 feet away?”

“Mmm, too far,” Keith muttered, partially teasing. He reached down and grabbed a handful of Lance’s ass. 

Lance giggled, “Okay, okay,” he said, pushing Keith back to sit on the toilet seat. “Don’t say I never did anything for you.” 

Keith pushed himself up enough for Lance to pull down his sweatpants, letting them hang around his ankles. The seat was cold but he quickly was distracted as Lance took the head of his dick in his mouth. 

Instantly, Keith weaved one of his hands through Lance’s hair, pushing his ears aside. He was careful not press too hard on Lance’s head, not wanting to pressure him. 

Lance lifted his head, “I’m pregnant, not made of glass.” He went back to work, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked more and more of Keith’s dick into his mouth, working what he couldn’t reach with his hand.

Keith took his advice, pushing Lance onto him and lightly thrusting into his mouth to reach the back of Lance’s throat. He squeezed the hand in Lance’s hair, pulling on the roots. Lance hummed, his throat vibrating around Keith who moaned deeply, “Oh baby,” he said, “Oh, baby, baby…”

“That’s right,” Lance said, lifting his head again and licking along the slit at his tip. “And you’re my baby daddy,” Keith’s dick twitched, now fully hard “mmm, you like that?” Lance said, standing up, “Baby Daddy?” 

Keith growled, looking up at him. In a flash, he pounced on Lance, pressing him into the wall again. “I like everything you do, baby,” he said. Lance gasped as Keith turned him around forcing him to put his arms against the wall to support himself. “So beautiful, so fucking hot,” Keith muttered, pushing Lance’s tail out of the way and grinding against his ass.

It was Lance’s turn to moan. Keith pulled off one of his gloves with his teeth, rubbing the other one up and down Lance’s stomach, his strokes going higher and higher each time, until he caught one of Lance’s nipples, pinching them between his fingers.

He grinned at the little choked noises Lance made as he slipped a finger inside him. This would be short, he could already tell by how wet Lance was. 

Wasting no time, he pulled Lance’s legs apart, pushing himself inside. Lance gasped with every thrust, as Keith gripped his hips, holding his stomach fondly.

It was not overly passionate, but not too gentle. Just a kind reminder of being together…and letting off some horniness, of course.

As Keith predicted, it was only moments later that Lance shuddered beneath him, spilling over the wall. Keith came soon afterwards. He didn’t knot this time, but that didn’t stop him pausing for a few blissful moments inside Lance, enjoying everything about his life that led to this moment.

The bliss was short lived as there came a pounding on the door. “The bathroom? Really guys?” Shiro said. 

Keith and Lance chuckled, embarrassed, and cleaned up after themselves.

 

“Welcome to the 2017 catboy regional championship! I’m your host, Mr. Expo. Mr. Sition is unfortunately sick this week, and so is replaced for the time being with lovely Ms. Sé. Ms. Sé, how excited are you to be out here tonight?”

“I’m very excited, Mr. Expo, and intrigued. We got some interesting news recently that one of the championship’s longtime competitors, Lancelot Altea, will be sitting out todays events. We were all concerned it may have something to do with the still uncertain events that led to him missing from the award ceremony in the last competition, but I’m happy to say it is under much better circumstances: Lancelot is actually pregnant, with a litter of kittens, set to be born in just two short months.”

“Yes, and the sire for him is none other than another of our top competitors, Keith Shirogane. Those kids are sure to be fierce when they grow old enough to compete like their daddies.”

It was weird to enter the preparation room without being actually prepared to compete, Lance thought. But, he was here for support, so support he would give. “Hello boys,” Allura said as the two of them came up to Keith’s table. 

Shiro jumped, “Allura! I thought you two were up in the stands.”

“Aw, we wanted to wish you both luck,” Allura said, pecking Shiro on the lips, “And, of course, to help in anyway we can.” Allura grabbed the brush out of Shiro’s hands and started grooming Keith’s hair back. 

Keith frowned, tensing up. “Oh let her brush you,” Lance chastised him, “You’ll be better groomed than you ever have been.”

Keith grumbled but relaxed as much as he could. “Some day, you’re not going to be able to just tell me to do stuff and expect I’ll do it.”

“I’ll stop expecting it when you stop doing it,” Lance said, chuckling. After Allura gave Keith a quick touch-up, Lance planted a kiss on his cheek, “Rock it out there.” 

Keith couldn’t really be mad after that. 

As Keith and the other catboys lined up to go out onto the field, Allura guided Lance out so they could get to their seats. “Allura!” A breeder she had seen before ran up to talk to her. She was pretty sure she’d never spoken more than two words to him. “Hey, I was hoping to see you here.”

“Ahh, hi,” She said, “Good to see you too.”

The man smiled, “Martin? From the breeders club?”

“Ah, yes, sorry,” she said, “How are you?” 

“I’m doing well,” he said, his smile just a little too forced, “Actually, I wanted to ask you whether you’ve decided what to do about the kittens yet.”

Ah. That explained it, “Well,” She said, “We’re still thinking it over, it’s still 2 months away, and then the kittens have to stay with Lance…”

“Right, right, of course,” he said. “I wanted to formally put my hat in the ring as it were. You got a good pair there. A little unconventional, but that’ll just make the kittens unique.”

Allura forgot how much she disliked breeders. “Yes, well, I’ll keep you in mind.” She tried to step around him, but he blocked her path. 

“I also wanted to tell you,” he said, “Well, to put it simply, I’m not going to be the only one knocking on your door about this. I know you’re still pretty knew to breeding and competing, so, I’d also like to offer my assistance should you need help navigating the offers. There’s a lot to consider, and I’d hate to see you shortchanged.”

Allura swallowed, keeping polite, “Well, that’s very kind of you.”

“Of course,” Martin said, “That Lancelot of yours is part of the McClain brood, right?”

“Yes…” Allura answered, not really sure where he was going with this.

“It’s just that I know the McClain’s are known for their larger than average broods. Lancelot was one of five in the litter, right? That’s remarkable, most are just 2 or 3, so, there’s a lot to consider for you.”

“Well, like I said,” she said, struggling to hold onto that politeness, “we have over 2 months to figure it all out.”

“Eh, you’d be surprised how quickly 2 months will go by,” Martin said, still blocking her path. “Now, if I were you, I’d have a line of buyers set up, let them bid for first choice of the kittens. I can help you set up a list of people to talk to, if you’d like,”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” She repeated, “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m missing the opening ceremonies.”

“What?” He said, “Oh, of course! Go on, please, just, one last hug for your friend.”

“Oh, I really don’t—“ Martin quickly wrapped her in a hug, holding onto her. She did not appreciate the sudden contact and pushed back on him. 

“Ah, sorry,” Martin said, “I’ll just be going, then.”

“I think you’d better,” She spat at him. He practically ran down the hallway to get away from her. 

Only then did she realize that Lance was no longer with her. He probably went up to the seats, she told the paranoid section of her brain. 

Still, she picked up the pace on her way to check. 

 

Keith was a bit disappointed. He’d never thought about it before, but he couldn’t really see the audience from the field. He was hoping to wave up at Lance. He waved all around, hoping Lance could see him. 

He was one of the first competitors to go around the track. It was easy enough, a jump here, a climb there. All Keith could think was of Lance watching and actually cheering him on this time, instead of competing against him. That was all he needed to push himself faster.

When he got to the finish line he was confused as to why Shiro was not cheering him and ushering him in, but rather on the phone, a finger stuck in his ear so he could hear the other end better. Shiro wasn’t one to just take calls while Keith was competing…

“What? Allura, Allura, deep breaths, I can’t understand.” Shiro looked up to see Keith approaching, “Allura we’re headed your way now, it’s okay, we’ll help you find him.”

Keith’s eyes went wide, his heart pounding. He predicted what Shiro would say next. “Lance is missing, we’re still checking locations, and Allura’s called security, but—“

Keith ignored the rest of his sentence, running off in the direction of the parking lot. This is where Lance had been last time…he was so stupid, how could he have thought to leave him alone? How could he have thought to come here at ALL after last time?

When he burst through the doors he saw a silent parking lot except for sobbing Allura. Allura turned to him, in the middle of the parking lot by an empty spot. Keith approached her.

In Allura’s hands was Lance’s cat collar, broken and torn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter brought to you by: high stakes charades, a terribly timed pun, a steven universe reference, a 101 dalmations ripoff and an author desperate to make up with their readers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so like...I actually am sorry. This WAS supposed to be just a cute fluffy smutty thing. its a side project to just kinda write without stress and all, ya know? but apparently I'm incapable of not writing plot and the fact I left the kidnapping kinda open ended in the 1st chapter bugged me. so, this is now more of a plot with some smut and fluff, instead of smut and fluff with some plot. *shrug*

Keith paced back and forth, unable to sit down. His ears were pinned flat to his head as went back and forth, treading a path in the apartment’s carpet. No matter what he tried, he couldn’t sit still.

Allura was the exact opposite, she seemed to be a statue, sitting on the couch. If she had moved in the last hour it was miniscule. 

The security cameras had turned up with nothing, literally static. The police were unconvinced that Lance hadn’t just run away, but Allura knew better. 

Both of them looked up when the door opened, a harrowed looking Shiro and Matt stepping in. Matt had been called upon to help with the search. “Well?” Allura asked, “Did you manage to track the microchip?”

Lance had been chipped as a kitten, before Allura had even gotten him. Matt and Shiro exchanged awkward looks. “Ah…” Shiro said, trying to sound gentle, “It led to a dead end.”

“Dead end?” Allura asked, “what do you mean?”

Shiro looked away, ashamed. Matt cleared his throat, “The chip seems to have been removed.” 

Allura clutched her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes. Keith snarled, baring his teeth. He dove past Matt and Shiro to get through the door, “Keith, you can’t go looking for him by yourself,” Shiro said chasing after him.

Keith wasn’t headed outside though. He went straight to the Holt’s door and pounded on it.

Pidge answered, “Keith?” Shiro came up behind him, “Shiro? You’re back, did you find him?” 

Shiro shook his head, but Keith had other matters to attend to. “Hunk!” He called into the apartment. Hunk came trotting up. “I need you to translate some things for me to the humans. 

Hunk hesitated, “I don’t know, my vocabulary is limited, I’m not sure if—“

“Please, Hunk,” Keith begged, tears in his eyes, “Just…please…”

Hunk sighed in defeat. 

 

2 minutes later, Allura, Shiro, Matt and Pidge were sitting on the couch across from Hunk and Keith on the floor. Keith was meowing his head off while Hunk screwed up his face in concentration trying to think. 

As he signed, Matt translated. “One…hour. An hour ago? Oh…no…One…o’clock? One time—okay, okay, one time.” 

“The first time, maybe?” Allura suggested, “The first time someone tried to take Lance.” 

Keith meowed in affirmation. He continued as Hunk struggled. “Okay…white…and wheels. White wheels.”

“A white car?” Shiro asked.

Matt shook his head, “bigger. White Van?” Hunk signed yes. “Okay, so the first time, there was a white van. Its probably what the catnapper used to get away.”

“If only Keith could tell us the license plate…” Allura said, biting her lip. 

Matt kept reading Hunk’s signs. “It’s a…a man, apparently. Okay, so a man took him. A…A talking man? A man talks…something to do with talking.” 

“There were a lot of men talking,” Shiro sighed. 

“There was a man who came up to me just before I noticed Lance was gone,” Allura said, “But that was the 2nd time. And Keith wasn’t there.”

Keith kept meowing. “Uhh…” Matt said as Hunk tried to translate, “Loud talking, big talking…just keeps saying talking.”

“Announcing…” Shiro finally said, “Announcing! The announcer!” Keith jumped up eager. “That one announcer wasn’t there today…and he wasn’t at the closing ceremonies for the last competition either. AND he’d have access to the video cameras AND he might even know enough about cats to know where the microchip is located.”

Allura stood up, “I’ll call the convention security, see if they can’t confirm where the guy was.” 

Shiro nodded, “I’ll call that cop, see if the new information can’t get us anything.” As he took out his cellphone and started dialing, he patted Keith’s head, “You did good, kitty.”

Hunk whined and Shiro patted his head too. “Yes, you too.”

 

Everything took way longer than it should have. Far longer, nearly two weeks of stressing and freaking out, sending out flyers and notices. Apparently cops weren’t used to taking witness statements from catboys. But, after rudimentary attempts at contacting Mr. Sition failed, they got a warrant.

The cops were reluctant, but eventually agreed to allow Shiro and Keith to come along, as long as they didn’t touch anything. They were convinced when Shiro brought up that Keith’s Alpha senses would be able to pick up the scent of his mate.

“Mr. Sition,” The officer said, knocking on the door. Shiro stood behind him, back in his military brain. It felt weird to be the only one without a gun, but he had to remind himself he was a civilian here. He just had to hold Keith’s leash. “Mr. Sition? Oppo? Are you home?” Still no one answered. He nodded to his partner, and they kicked the door down. 

Keith jumped inside, sniffing every inch of the house. The house smelled strong…and bad. But not necessarily of Lance. 

There was a hint of cat, though. Catboy, to be precise. Keith followed the scent into the kitchen. “Meow,” he said, sitting in front of a cabinet. 

The officer leaned down and opened the cabinet, finding a stairwell down to a secret basement. They didn’t need to be a catboy to be overwhelmed by the scent of animals, or hear the sound of distant voices.

But only Keith was able to pick out Lance’s specific scent. 

Keith broke out of Shiro’s grip, rushing down the stairwell. The cops followed behind him. 

“Shut up, stupid cat!” A man’s voice said, right as Keith turned the corner. “Stay back!” 

Around the corner there stood a cage, with a man on one side, and maybe a dozen young catboys and girls on the other. At the very front was Lance, heavily pregnant and teeth bared and hissing at the man, not allowing him anywhere near the lock. “I said stay BACK!” the man raised a flog, and that was more excuse than Keith needed to pounce on his back. 

The man yelped as Keith sunk his teeth in the soft flesh of the man’s neck. The man screamed, trying to beat Keith off, but he would not be deterred. “Shirogane!” One of the cops said, “Control your cat!”

“Keith, we got him!” Shiro said, holding onto Keith and pulling him back, “We got him Keith, it’s alright, its over!”

Keith reluctantly released, letting Shiro carry him and pull him back, his teeth had blood on them. As soon as he did, the cops descended on the man, putting him in handcuffs. 

“Keith?” Lance meowed behind him, his voice wavering. 

Shiro put Keith down, looking for keys to the cage. Keith crawled over to Lance reaching his fingers through the wires. Lance met his hand, smiling, his eyes glazed over. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” Keith said trying to touch him. 

Lance smiled, “I’m okay,” His voice slurred, “Did he hurt you?”

Keith smirked, resting his head against the door, “Who cares?”

“I do, you idiot,” Lance said on the brink of tears.

Shiro found the keys and Keith stood back so he could open the door. Lance came spilling out into Keith’s arms. He was shivering and frail. Keith held him close, nuzzling his hair and kissing his face, holding his stomach. “Lance, Lance, Lance,” Keith said holding him as tightly as he could, “Oh god, Lance I was so scared.”

Lance smiled, “I wasn’t,” he said, nuzzling up to Keith. “I couldn’t, I had to look out for them.”

The other catboys and girls slowly approached the open door, sniffing the cops and Shiro. Most of them were Lance’s age or younger, some much younger. “It’s alright,” Lance called to them, “You can come out now.”

Keith smiled, “Your parenting instincts are kicking in.” 

One of the cops whistled low, looking over the cats. “We’re going to need Animal Control here…” 

 

Lance stayed very protective of the other little cats, while Keith stayed protective of Lance, thus assuring Shiro, Keith, and Lance followed them all the way to the catboy shelter, making sure they were kept safe. Shiro got the number from the shelter, insisting on getting updates on the cats left there, and requesting Hunk be brought in to translate and see if they had any owners who were missing them.

Allura came and met them at the shelter, throwing her arms around Lance. She looked as though she would never let go by the way she held on. “Did they get him?” She demanded of Shiro.

“Yes,” Shiro said, “And his accomplice, Martin, that breeder who distracted you.” 

Allura was nearly in tears as she clutched onto Lance, searching him for injuries. She found the scar on his back where his chip had been, noting the dryness of his skin. “We need to get him to the vet.”

 

At the vet, Coran examined Lance with every medical tool he had available. “Well?” Allura asked.

“He’s weakened a lot, poor nutrition and whatever chemicals they pumped in there to keep him calm.” Coran said, putting a stethoscope to Lance’s belly, “I hear the kittens heartbeats…but they’ve weakened too.”

Keith clutched Lance’s hand, squeezing it. Allura’s breath came in shuddered gasps, as Shiro rubbed her back. “Will…” he said, “Will they get stronger as Lance does?”

“Possibly,” Coran said, moving the stethoscope around, “But I’d rather not risk it.”

“Risk?” Shiro said, “What’s our other option?”

“We induce labor now.”

Shiro and Allura exchanged glances, “What, right now?”

“As soon as we can,” Coran said, setting up an IV, “I want to get Lance’s vitals up a little, but the sooner the better. A few hours should be enough.”

“But he still has weeks,” Allura said. “A month to go.”

“Not anymore,” Coran said, hooking the IV up to Lance’s arm. Lance flinched at the needle. “But we should get him back to your apartment, this will go easier if he’s in his own nest.” 

Gaping, the humans looked at each other. Shiro cleared his throat, “Well then,” he said, “I guess we better get going.” 

 

After Lance had received enough of the IV solution for Coran’s satisfaction, Coran packed up as much of his gear as he could fit in his car and Shiro carried Lance out of the veterinarians office. Coran didn’t usually make house calls, but considering it was for Allura he made an exception. 

Keith held Lance’s hand as long as he could, in the office, in the car, and as they made their way up the elevator to the apartment. “This is it,” Lance whispered to Keith, “We’re going to be parents!” Keith nodded, squeezing Lance’s hand. “Do you think the kittens will be okay?”

Keith smiled, “If they’re half as strong as their omega, they’ll be better than okay.” Lance smiled back, but for the first time looked nervous. 

Lance leaned back in the nest he had made, inhaling the familiar scent. Coran injected a medicine into the scruff of his neck, and he nearly instantly became irritable. He turned on his side, clutching the scratchy blanket Keith had chosen for him. Keith tried squeezing his shoulder, but Lance shook him off.

Shiro beckoned Keith close to him, “It’s okay,” He said, “Just let him do what he needs.” Keith nodded, holding onto Shiro’s arm. 

Coran sat at the base of Lance’s legs, waiting for him to spread them. Shiro, as he wasn’t Lance’s vet, human, or mate, decided it was just best for him to look away.

Lance murmured in discomfort for several minutes. It might have been hours for all Shiro knew. Soon enough, though, Coran said, “Ah, here we are. Hello, little one.” Shiro still didn’t watch, but heard the sounds of Lance’s panting, along with a number of sick squelching noises he didn’t want to think about too much. “Allura, would you dry her off for me? Here…that’s it, not too hard…just to get….ah, there,” There came the sound of a baby cat crying. It was more like a squeak, high pitched and whining. 

Keith gripped Shiro’s arm tighter. “Shiro,” Allura asked, “Would you hold the baby while I help Coran with the next one?” 

Shiro turned just enough to see the bundle of a towel Allura was offering him. “Oh, sure,” He said, taking it from her. 

Keith leaned over his arms as Shiro pulled back the towel to see the baby’s face.

The kitten-girl’s empty mouth was wide open, squeaking in displeasure. Her fur on her head and ears was thin, clearly black like Keith’s, but with a brown spot encompassing her whole left ear. The fur stuck out in all directions after being rubbed in the towel. “She’s so small…” Shiro said, looking at her. The baby couldn’t be more than 2 lbs, probably less. “She’s a bit of a loud-mouth, though” Shiro said, “Not unlike her omega parent.”

Keith pushed himself closer, sniffing the baby’s head. He came so close his nose practically touched the baby’s ear, still flat on her head. “Would you like to hold her?” Shiro asked.

Keith looked up at him surprised. Swallowing he held out his arms. 

Shiro carefully, very, very carefully, placed the bundle into Keith’s arms. “That’s right…hold up her head…good, very good.” Keith held the baby as though she were a bomb about to explode, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. “Say hello to your daughter.”

The tiniest hint of a smile crept onto Keith’s face, his eyes watering looking down at her. Shiro quickly darted to the supplies, getting a bottle of cat milk. He helped Keith adjust his grip, then gave him the bottle so he could put it to the baby’s mouth. 

Eagerly, the baby stopped her whining and closed her little lips around the bottle suckling. 

As she did, slowly, her eyes opened. She looked first at the bottle of the delicious substance she was chugging, and then up until she met Keith’s gaze. Shiro grasped Keith’s shoulders. “She has your eyes,” he said softly.

“Shiro,” Allura called, holding up another squeaking bundle. Shiro nodded and went to hold the new kitten, Keith still mesmerized looking at the little girl in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, we good now?
> 
> Also, I'm not a doctor, I did look some things up, but lets all just pretend catboy anatomy is capable of whatever I said in this fic.
> 
> Is just cute kittens after this. One more chapter definite. and I don't have ideas after that so I dunno.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuteness

By the time Coran left, Lance was cleaned up and holding all 3 of his tiny kittens to his chest. He could hardly keep his eyes open, but insisted on trying to pet all three of them at once. 

Keith on the other hand, was wide awake, sitting beside Lance, and staring at the kittens. It wasn’t like they were doing much—they were also very sleepy—but with every yawn, every twitch, he jumped, his eyes filled with wonder. After he had put the oldest down he went back to seeing them as fragile things he was afraid to touch for fear of breaking them, but at the same time he was enraptured with them. Not even a day old and they had him completely wrapped around their little paws. 

And they were fragile. Coran said he’d have to check in on them pretty consistently for the next few weeks, and on Lance too. He’d left Shiro and Allura with a list of things to look out for. But so far, the little kittens could hardly move let alone do anything dangerous. 

Shiro and Allura watched the cat family, sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. They were both exhausted too. “We never figured out what we were going to do with them,” Allura said. 

Shiro hummed quietly. “We still have some time. They need to stay with Lance and Keith for a while longer.”

Allura sighed, “I know…but still…I want to be prepared. I don’t want to suddenly take them away, you know? Lance and Keith couldn’t handle that…”

Shiro nodded, “Maybe…” he yawned, “Maybe we could keep just one of them.” Allura looked up at him. “Well, I mean, with splitting the rent we can afford a little more. Just not all three.”

Allura nodded, “That sounds good,” She said, “We could try and get someone to take both of the others, so they’d have each other. I know a lot of people would pay a fortune for them.”

Shiro sighed, “I don’t know if I wanna just auction them off, you know,” he said, “I’d rather find someone we know who we could come and visit sometimes.”

Allura nodded thoughtfully resting her head on Shiro’s shoulder. “In happier news, we’re gonna have to name them.”

Shiro chuckled. “Sorry, its just…I was never good at naming things. The vet asked me to name my cat for the records, and Keith was just the first name I thought of.” 

Allura smiled into Shiro’s shirt, not having the energy to laugh. “Lance and his siblings were named before I got them. All after Arthuriana.” She sighed, “I’m not sure I like the idea of them all going with a theme. I just wanna name them for them.”

“The oldest should be Violet,” Shiro said. Allura looked up at him. “She already has Keith’s violet eyes. They’re a bit blue now, but they’ll only get more violet later, I can tell.”

Allura smiled. “Well, that’s one.” She said. “The other little girl, the brown and red one…she has a little white spot on her back that looks like a crescent moon.”

“Really?” Shiro asked. 

Allura nodded, “I think we should name her Luna.”

Shiro smiled. “Now we just need a name for the boy.”

Allura looked at him. “Do you want to try your famed ‘use the first name that comes to mind’ method?” 

Shiro sighed, looking at the middle kitten. He was all black fur, with darker skin like Lance’s. “Akira.” Shiro announced. Allura raised an eyebrow, “He looks like an Akira.”

She giggled. “Violet, Luna, and Akira. I like it.”

In the nest, Lance had finally succumbed to sleep. Little Violet, though, was not ready to sleep yet, reaching out to try and move. She ended up slipping, sliding down Lance’s chest.

Thankfully, Keith was there to catch her. She just barely covered both of his palms when she was all stretched out. Carefully, Keith put her back with her brother and sister. She kept reaching, though, out towards Keith.

Keith put a hand on her back, sliding in alongside Lance to curl up by him. Only when she was assured that Keith’s hand didn’t leave him did Violet finally yawn and rest, her eyes fluttering closed and falling asleep.

 

Keith’s enchantment with the kittens dulled. It didn’t die out, he loved them with all his heart…but they were so….boring.

“Do you think they’d like to play?” Keith asked Lance, poking Luna. She squirmed and flopped back down on her blanket, still huddled close to Lance. 

“They’re babies, Keith,” Lance said, “Premie babies at that. All they do is eat, sleep and poop.”

Keith lay on his stomach watching his children. “I just…they’re cute, but…”

“Keith,” Lance said, “If you wanna go out and play, you’re more than welcome to.” Lance yawned, still recovering himself, “I’m sure Hunk would love to do something with you.”

“I don’t wanna leave you,” Keith said. It was true, he’d hardly left Lance or the kittens’ side since they got him back. 

Lance sighed, looking at him. “Keith. Allura is in the next room. The kittens were just fed and so now they’re going to sleep until they get hungry or their diapers need changing. And I’m just exhausted from lifting my head and talking to you, so I’m going to take a nap. Go, have fun, chase some pigeons in the park or something. I promise, when they’re older, you’re going to WISH your biggest problem was that they just sat still.”

Keith sighed reluctantly, his ears drooping. He kissed each one of the kittens on the head, and Lance’s as well for good measure. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

 

Lance’s prediction turned out to be true a few short weeks later—when the kittens started crawling. “Akira, no,” Keith said chasing after him on the climbing wall. He had only made it up two steps, easy for Keith to pluck him off of it, “No climbing, you could fall,” he explained very logically, as though he could understand and agree.

Akira reached back for the wall, letting out a wail of protest. Keith waved a rattle in his face, completely distracting him. “Energetic little guy, isn’t he?” Lance said, feeding Luna a bottle. Luna was perfectly content just nuzzling up to anyone who held her. Lance pet her head and she hummed happily as he worked little kinks out of her fur.

“Energy yes,” Keith said, as Akira got bored of the rattle and moved onto a stuffed mouse. “Focus, no.”

“Well, that’s certainly not Violet’s problem,” Hunk said. Pidge was catsitting, which mostly entailed sitting on her computer in case the kittens had a problem the adult catboys couldn’t handle. Hunk was mostly following Violet around as she sniffed everything she could find, considering it in full detail before moving onto the next object.

Lance lifted the bottle from Luna’s mouth and she whined, “Oh no, hun, you’ve had enough.” He set her on the ground so he could put away the supplies. 

Luna immediately started crawling to Akira, who was trying to chew on the stuffed mouse despite his lack of teeth. She watched for a moment before swatting his head. Akira jumped into the air, turning on his sister and attacking with his arms around her stomach. It looked more like aggressive cuddling than actual fighting, but still, it was an attempt. 

Keith snorted, watching them roll around on the floor. “Our children,” he deadpanned.

“They certainly fight like you two,” Hunk said. Lance and Keith frowned at him. “I mean, the way you used to.”

“Hmph,” Lance said, going to pick up Violet, “Bath time,”

“Oh no,” Keith said, getting up to let Hunk watch the other two, “I thought we agreed we weren’t corrupting them with your evil ways,” 

“Honestly, Keith, it’s just water,” Lance said, pulling Violet into the kitchen. Violet whined, wanting to get down. “Here, hold her while I warm up the water, won’t you?” Lance handed her over as he started filling up the sink. 

Keith looked his daughter in the eyes. “You just want tongue baths, don’t you? You’re happy with that?” He started licking Violet’s ears, ruffling her fur. Violet gave a chortled laugh at the feeling. It was so cute he did it again, just to get her to squeal in glee. “Yeah, you don’t want any of that nasty water stuff, do you?”

“Keeeeith,” Lance whined, the sink all full. Keith sighed and handed her over. Lance held her under her armpits and took off her diaper, lowering her into the water. He rested her against the sink wall, splashing the water over her, scrubbing her. 

Violet considered the water just as carefully as she did the objects in her room. She lifted her arm and brought the flat of her hand down on the surface, creating a splash. She giggled, doing it again. Lance chuckled, scrubbing her fur on her feet. “Looks like she ~likes it~ “ he sang.

Keith frowned at her, arms crossed and ears flat. “Traitor.”

They turned at the sound of groaning to see Hunk crawling into the room, Luna being held by her scruff in his mouth (giggling madly) and Akira crawling as fast as he could in front of Hunk, narrowly avoiding his grabby hands. 

Keith blocked Akira’s path with his foot. Akira looked up at Keith. “We should have named you ‘Trouble’” he said, plucking him off the ground. 

Hunk collapsed, exhausted on the floor, Luna still giggling in his mouth.


End file.
